Vehicle manufacturers continually strive to improve fuel economy and reduce emissions while meeting customer expectations for performance and drivability. The availability of increasingly more powerful powertrain control computers and/or other features has enabled more precise control of the vehicle powertrain and more efficient use of available energy. Further, In motor vehicles, particularly vehicles powered with an internal combustion engine, it is desirable to control or reduce noise and/or vibration while allowing for efficient warm-up of the engine. One cause of vibration is the internal combustion engine itself, as well as other components of the driveline, such as an automatic transmission. An internal combustion engine idle speed is frequently referred to in rotations per minute (“RPM”). Variances in idling RPM of an internal combustion engine during various operating conditions, such as when a vehicle is in neutral or when a vehicle brake is applied while the vehicle is in a forward or reverse gear, may cause undesirable noise or vibration that would not be apparent during normal operation of the vehicle. Further, during a vehicle idling operation, variables such as coolant temperature, air-temperature, fuel composition, and engine and transmission tolerances, wear, and engine and transmission dynamics may have an effect on the idle conditions of the internal combustion engine. In order to manage engine torque at idle speeds, an open-loop or feed forward torque feedback control and/or a closed-loop feedback torque feedback control may be used to improve at least one of engine control, engine efficiency, engine noise, and/or vibration characteristics.